This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No.99-20485, filed Jun. 3, 1999, in the Korean Patent Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for high density optical recording, and more particularly, to a method of generating write pulse control signals adaptive to various optical recording media, and a recording apparatus adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of multimedia, the demand for high capacity recording media has increased. Such high-capacity recording media include digital versatile disk-random access memory (DVD-RAM), DVD-recordable (DVD-R), DVD-rewritable (DVD-RW), DVD+RW and compact disc-RW (CD-RW).
An ideal optical disc recording apparatus is one that can read or write information from or to various optical recording media such as DVD-RAM, DVD-R, DVD-RW, DVD+RW and CD-RW. However, due to different recording characteristics between optical recording media, the type of write pulse also differs depending on the type of recording media. For this reason, in order to record data on various types of optical recording media, an optical disc recording apparatus must include a plurality of apparatuses, each of which is individually available in a specific optical recording medium, capable of generating various write pulses. Thus, the amount of hardware becomes excessive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a write pulse control signal generating method by which write pulse control signals suitable for various optical recording media can be easily generated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus adopting the write pulse control signal generating method.
In an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for generating write pulse control signals which are adaptive to various optical recording media, the method comprising the steps of: (a) making timing data with respect to starting and/or ending positions of pulses, relative to rising and falling edges of a mark, wherein the timing data comprises a first pulses, a multi-pulse train, a last pulse and a cooling pulse, and the starting and ending positions of the pulses are varied for various optical recording media; (b) storing the timing data from the step (a); and (c) generating a bias power control signal, an erase power control signal, a peak power control signal and a cooling power control signal in synchronism with an input nonreturn to zero inverted (NRZI) signal, based on the timing data for each optical recording medium.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording apparatus which is adaptive to various optical recording media, the recording apparatus comprising: a microcomputer for storing timing data which represent starting and ending positions of a first pulse, a multi-pulse train, a last pulse and a cooling pulse which constitute write pulses for each optical recording medium, the timing data obtained relative to rising and falling edges of the mark; a base signal generation unit for generating base signals which are used to generate write pulse control signals based on the timing data from the microcomputer, in synchronism with an nonreturn to zero inverted (NRZI) signal; a write waveform generation unit for generating the write pulse control signals in response to the base signals from the base signal generation unit; and a laser diode driver for driving a laser diode in response to the write pulse control signals from the write waveform generation unit.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.